The various benefits of using a variety of phosphate esters, as their salts, in oral care formulations have been reported for decades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,421 refers to the use of alkali metal or alkanolamine salts of alkyl phosphate esters in dentifrice formulations. It cites the high foaming property of the high monoalkyl content phosphate esters (monoalkyl:dialkyl phosphate, or MAP:DAP, weight ratio of 70:30-100:0) as novel, in combination with the “known” property of having no substantial after effects on the tastes and flavors of foods and drinks, especially citrus juices. The concept and range of structures is expanded in a subsequent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,865, which emphasizes the pleasant taste of basic amino acid salts, specifically with lysine, arginine and histidine. Another early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,580, covers the incorporation of 0.2-1.0% of an anionic phosphate ester mixture (monoalkyl:dialkyl weight ratios of 1:10 to 10:1) to reduce the grain formation in a sodium lauryl sulfate-calcium carbonate composition to produce a smooth paste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,680 asserts reduction in the sloughing or desquamation of oral mucosa during tooth brushing action if at least 0.2% of an anionic phosphate ester surface active agent is used as an additional surfactant to sodium lauryl sulfate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,373 asserts special advantages for the incorporation of shorter alkyl chain (C6 to C9) dialkyl phosphate esters, particularly dioctyl phosphate. The phosphate ester concentration at 2-4 wt. % in the dentifrice formulation. Evidence for anti-caries activity was offered, which showed a lower rate of calcium demineralization on teeth (in vitro) treated with 1% dioctyl phosphate solution compared to both a 1% sodium lauryl sulfate, which was similar to plain water (placebo), and 1 ppm sodium fluoride (the positive control).